


Unsuffer Me (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Breathplay, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney explore their relationship. Podfic of Shaenie's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuffer Me (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsuffer Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120504) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> I'm a huge fan of Shaenie's writing. This took me several months to record, a while back, and RL things delayed the completion - hence some slightly patchy editing in places, for which, apologies. Part of my "post all the podfics to AO3" campaign.  
> Shaenie clarifies the breathplay is mild, or as she puts it "nobody's getting choked out here".  
> Shaenie's fic is also on LJ [here](http://shaenie.livejournal.com/tag/fic).

Length: 2 hrs 03 min.

The original text is [here](http://shaenie.livejournal.com/319540.html)

M4B download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e8j7mp8qy4u1urh/Unsuffer_Me.m4b)  (~57MB)  
MP3 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c4d77hv9i9w800d/Unsuffer_Me.mp3) (~113MB)

 

streaming option


End file.
